The present invention relates to automotive seating, and more particularly to a mechanism for restricting movement of a reclining automotive seat back in a collision.
An automotive seat assembly includes a seat frame mounted on a rail mechanism to allow forward and backward movement of the seat. In sedans and other relatively low profile vehicles, the rail mechanism is secured directly to the floor of the vehicle. In higher profile vehicles, such as recreational vehicles and vans, the rail mechanism is mounted on a seat pedestal to support the occupant at a higher level and provide an improved field of vision from the vehicle.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art automotive seat assembly 10 including a seat frame 16 having a seat back 18 and a seat pan 20 interconnected by a recliner 22. The recliner 22 allows the seat back 18 to recline or pivot with respect to the seat pan 20. The seat assembly 10 also includes a rail mechanism 14 supported upon a seat pedestal 12. The recliner 22 and seat pan 20 are secured directly, to the rail mechanism 14.
One trend focusing increased attention on seat strength is the concept of "integral restraint systems" or "all belts to seat." In these systems, the seat belts are secured to the seat assembly rather than to the vehicle floor pan, body pillar, or other structural member. These constructions facilitate assembly of the vehicle. However, in case of vehicle collision, these systems must bear higher forces than conventional systems--especially in the seat back area, which supports the shoulder belt. These forces are translated to the rail mechanism 14 and the pedestal 12. If the impact is sufficient, one of two undesirable consequences may result. First, the recliner 22 may separate from the rail mechanism 14. Second, the rail mechanism 14 may separate from the pedestal 12. Either case results in inadequate occupant support and therefore presents an increased risk of injury.